A Slight Delay of Good Tidings
by DarcyTaylor
Summary: What if Jane's letter had been delayed, or free of the bad tiding that it brought? Better yet, what if they were blessed with good fortune and got both. What was Darcy's intent when he called upon the inn and they had been given just a little more time. Constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"My dear," Mrs. Gardiner addressed Elizabeth as they were longing around in the inn after breaking their fast, "shall we not walk to the church and back before we depart for Pemberley?"

"Yes, I believe that would be quite wonderful my dear Aunt." After donning their bonnets, gloves and coats the pair set out of the inn arm in arm, Mr. Gardiner following close behind smiling to himself. It had been a very good idea for Lizzy to join them, she needed the break from her ridiculous sisters.

Almost as soon as they set foot out of the inn they were approached by none other than Mr. Darcy. "Mr. Darcy! What a surprise to see you so soon. We were just walking to the church before we set off to Pemberley," Elizabeth exclaimed. While indeed she was surprised she was not sorry to see him sooner than intended. This thought alarmed her, why was she so happy to see him. It had not been that long since she has hastily refused his attentions in Kent, but she had definitely misjudged him. Thinking about all that he had done, even if it always hadn't as made sense to her as it does now, shows her that indeed he is a very great man, who obviously has a very high regard for his sister.

She had never seen that much devotion to anyone as his to his sister had in the little time that she had been in Derbyshire. There is no wonder that he would look at Wickham the way he had in Hertfordshire. Or the way that he looked at that first assembly, if one of her sisters had just tried to elope with a scoundrel such as Wickham she could not have been dragged to an assembly. She would have been most certainly above stairs mourning her sister.

"Miss Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Gardiner," Mr. Darcy greeted them with a bow, snapping Elizabeth out of her thoughts, "Might I join you on your walk? It is a lovely day outside." He offered his arm to Elizabeth who readily accepted, letting go of her aunt's.

Letting the Gardiner's walk slightly ahead Mr. Darcy addressed the lady on his arm, "Miss Bennet, how are you enjoying your stay in Derbyshire?"

"Quite well Mr. Darcy. The countryside, the manners, the weather, its has all been delightful. Miss Darcy is absolutely lovely company, I should love to know her better. I shall be sorry to leave."

'I wish you never leave' Mr. Darcy nearly said aloud. "I am very glad to hear you say so. Georgiana adore you, she has improved very much and I must credit it to you, for I have never seen anything like it. She is very much looking forward to this evening."

"As am I. Pemberley is stunning, the grounds are absolutely gorgeous."

"I am so pleased that you like it. I wish that you feel very much at home at Pemberley." Here Mr. Darcy paused, leading Elizabeth off of the path. He had been too forward but seeing no opposition cross her face, he continued. "You are too generous to trifle with me, if you feelings are what they were last April please tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

Here Elizabeth was bewildered. Yes, he had been paying her peculiar attention but she never would have guessed that he still had any regard for her after her slights to his character after his last proposal. "Sir," She started after a moment, "I must admit to being quite ashamed of what I said then. I had always prided myself on my discernment of character but I confess I was quite wrong where it comes to Mr. Wickham, and yourself. As for the matter of Jane, you did what any friend would have done. While your observations were faulted, you did not want to see your friend enter a loveless marriage."

"But your feelings madame, as much as I appreciate it I do not want your gratitude. It is your love that I seek." Elizabeth had never seen the man so humbled. He was here in front of her practically begging for her love, free of any other care in the world.

Looking away she answered rather quietly, "My feelings are," here she paused, "quite the opposite."

Not two days ago had Mr. Darcy been moping around, still heartbroken at his rejection. This was better than anything he could of ever hoped for. Here was his Elizabeth standing here in front of him, after having visited Pemberley telling him, in an indirect way but nonetheless telling, that she loved him. This was his opportunity to secure his happiness and a sister for his beloved Georgiana. "Miss Bennet, allow me to ardently I admire and love you. I have taken you comments upon my last proposal to heart, I have tried to change for you. The slights I made to your family are inexcusable, especially when I myself have relations that could be considered far worse. I hope madame that you would do me the honor of accepting my hand. It would bring me, and Georgiana I dare say, much joy."

Elizabeth could scarce respond she was so happy. This was far more than she too, could have hoped for just a few days prior. After a few moments she gathered herself, if only a little, and turned to face her admirer. "Mr. Darcy, I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to accept your hand, for it would bring me much joy as well," she said with a small smile.

**I intend on making the next chapters a little longer, given that I do get even the slightest bit of feedback. Please, I beg of you my lovely readers that you will you review your every thought on this story so far. I am well aware that this prompt is commonly used but it is among one of my favorites. To keep it interesting to you I will try to incorporate a few plot twists and such. Any ideas that you lovelies have is welcome.**

XOXO Darcy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Recap**

_Jane's letter of Lydia's distress had been detained and Mr. Darcy proposed to Elizabeth that morning on a walk. _

**Chapter 2**

As they stepped back on the path the only thing that Lizzy could do was hold Mr. Darcy's arm tighter to contain her excitement. "Will you speak to my uncle before we depart to Pemberley this afternoon?" She had to ask, for she was ready to shout it from the rooftops herself.

"If the opportunity presents itself, which I believe it will, I will most certainly go to your uncle as soon as may be dearest. I cannot wait to call you mine." His gaze took Elizabeth's breath away. It was so raw, so full of passion and desire that it almost scared her. But alas, her courage rose, as it does with every attempt of intimidation, and she felt complete with happiness.

Contented to just walk beside him on his arm, Lizzy just smiled to herself. This was more than she ever dared hope for just those few short days ago. How wrong she had been in her accusations against him still bewildered her. She who had prided herself in her discernment of character of all people to be so harsh on the one who deserved it the least. And after all of the accusations, he continued to love her steadfastly. Who would have dreamed this?

Lizzy was snapped out of her daze as Mr. Darcy led her back into the inn. Had she passed the entire walk in her daydreams? As they entered the sitting room, Hannah entered with that days post. "If you please ma'am," she said addressing Elizabeth, "the post just come." She handed her the letters, curtsied and made her exit through the servants doors.

"Mr. Gardiner, might I have a private word with you while Miss Elizabeth reads her letters?" Mr. Darcy inquired. This was his chance to ask consent for his darling's hand, of course he still needed to ride to Longbourn and ask Mr. Bennet's permission but that would have to wait.

After answering in the positive, Mr. Gardiner showed Darcy out of the room. Thus, leaving Mrs. Gardiner to send her niece an inquiring glance in which was received with a blush, confirming her aunt's suspicions.

P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P

Once seated behind a closed door, Mr. Gardiner looked at Darcy with a smile, deciding to have a little fun with him, "What can I do for you today, Darcy?"

Suddenly overcome with an unnecessary bout of nerves Darcy stuttered, "I wanted.. I came to, would you," he took a deep breath and started again. "I am here to ask for Miss Elizabeth's hand."

"Oh dear boy, I'm afraid if you are going to take her hand you will have to just take all of her. I don't see her giving her hand up so easily," Gardiner jested but Darcy understood the underlying meaning, her uncle knew of the resolve to marry for love.

"Sir, I would be more than happy to take all of her, infact I wouldn't stand for anything less. For, with out her heart, her eyes, her laugh, her wit and her love, I dare say my life would be quite boring," he confessed.

"Her love?" Questioned Gardiner, "Not 5 days ago was loathed to set foot on your grounds, sir. Has she changed her mind so quickly?"

"Sir, I have a longer history with Elizabeth, excuse me, Miss Elizabeth than anybody besides ourselves Miss Bennet and my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam know. Certain events and fabrications have lead to false ideas of character but I believe that we have resolved that as she has finally accepted me this morning."

"Finally?" The lady in question's uncle raised his eyebrow.

"I proposed last spring, most arrogantly I may add and was passionately rejected. I have tried to change for her, to be the type of man that she could love. The man sitting in this room with you is much altered from the one that offered to your niece last spring."

"She rejected you?" Edward Gardiner was shocked. They had seemed so in love from their first meeting.

"Most rightfully I regret. My behavior at the time was abominable and she so willingly pointed that out to me." Darcy hung his head at the memory.

"That is true love if I ever saw it and I would not accept anything less for my dear niece. I daresay you will have a harder time getting her fathers consent though. He is still of the belief that you despised her."

"Despised her? I could never.."

"I believe that you had once made a comment stating that you found her tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt you." The older man could only smirk at the younger man's expression.

Darcy had paled a great deal. "I was in an ill humor that night and was trying to convince Bingley to stop attempting to persuade me to dance, I had no idea that I was overheard."

"You were sir, by the lady herself."

"Oh dear God, no wonder she despised me." They both chuckled and then continued to discuss other trivial matters for a few minutes before deciding to return to the ladies.

P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P

"Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner spoke softly, "Am I to congratulate you?" A knowing smile crossed the older woman's face.

"No," Lizzy looked down. The look on her aunt's face immediately turned to concern. "He has yet to secure consent," LIzzy said smiling at her aunt. Madeline Gardiner exhaled in relief, making her niece laugh as she opened her letters.

Quickly scanning through the letters Lizzy saw that all was well, but at the end of the first letter she noticed that the last few lines had been scribbled through and she could not decipher what Jane had penned. It was most unlike her not to share everything with Lizzy. She was a most careful writer therefore Lizzy grew concerned. She also took note of the address, it had been misdirected at first. Again, this was not like Jane and Lizzy became concerned.

Reaching for the next letter, Lizzy quickly tore through the seal and began reading the letter.

Jane just talked about their cousins and sisters, nothing more. Lizzy was now fairly sure that Jane was hiding something from her but didn't have anytime to say anything to her aunt before they were rejoined by the gentlemen.

Elizabeth new the that her uncle gave her beloved the answer that they both wanted when she saw him walk in the room. They were both smiling from ear to ear and Darcy looked as though he was ready to sweep his lovely Elizabeth into his arms that very second. "Mrs. Gardiner," her husband addressed her, "I believe that you should become aware of a certain engagement before we depart to Pemberley this afternoon. You will soon have Mr. Darcy for a nephew," he said with a smile towards Lizzy, who was now coming to embrace him.

After congratulations were offered from her aunt and uncle, she suggested that they begin making there way to Pemberley, so they would not keep Georgiana waiting for tea. Darcy was thrilled beyond expression at the thought of having Elizabeth come to Pemberley as his fiance. Even the thought that Caroline Bingley would also be there could hardly diminish his spirits.

P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P P&P

When their carriage arrived at Pemberley, a very enthusiastic Georgiana was on the front steps awaiting them. She had seen her brother after he had come back from Hunsford. He was cold, miserable and distant; always in his cups as night. He was harsher to the servants than ever and he wouldn't open up to anybody. He locked himself in his study all day sulking.

Georgiana was scared, scared of her brother and scared of what might happen to him if he didn't snap out of it. She wrote her cousin Richard a letter telling him thus, and he arrived on horseback less than a week late to find Darcy half conscious in his study. After cold water, yelling and a bath, Richard got him to confess what had put him in this state and was smug and surprised at the same time when Darcy's sole explanation was "Miss Elizabeth."

Later that night Georgiana had gone to him begging for an explanation on what had happened. When he started his story she couldn't help but ask if this was the Miss Elizabeth from Hertfordshire and just laughed at her brothers shock. "You mentioned her in all of your letters dearest brother," she had told him and that was a feat for he never mentioned female acquaintances to her unless they were family or he was telling a horror story of Caroline Bingley's latest attempt to snatch his attention.

Georgiana remembered the look on her face when Elizabeth Bennet was announced for dinner the other night, pure disdain. She obviously thought that Elizabeth was competition for her brother's attention, but she didn't know how right she was, thought Georgiana.

After meeting the most talked about Miss Elizabeth by surprise upon her return home, she could see why her brother admired her so. She was everything that Georgiana could wish for in a sister, but the reality of that Georgiana did not know.

**Ok so I know that it is still short but I am quite busy right now. All of the feed back on the last chapter amazed me. I had never dreamed the first chapter would get so much feedback. I want you suggestions on where you would like to see this go; I only have a vague idea as to where this is going. I hope to see twice as many reviews and favorites on this chapter. My writing is fueled by your support. **

**What is your favorite version of Pride and Prejudice? 1995 or 2005?**

**xoxo Darcy T.**


End file.
